


If we have each other

by Vanillalattae95



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, IwaOi Fluff Week, M/M, Plans For The Future, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shopping for little humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillalattae95/pseuds/Vanillalattae95
Summary: Despite having prepared and pushed past most of the insecurities, Hajime and Tooru are still a little unprepared for what life hands them. But as long as they’ve got each other to hold onto along the way, they'll be just fine.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	If we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my _very_ late submission for IwaOi Fluff Week 2020! 😅 BUT I had so much fun writing this piece! I loved the prompt for this day and wanted to make sure it was perfect before posting it! So, I hope you have fun reading and enjoy :)

“We are _not_ buying the baby a UFO mobile for the crib,” Hajime deadpans.

They haven't even been baby shopping for an hour and Hajime is already exhausted. They’re expecting their first child in a couple of weeks and they’d procrastinated baby shopping long enough. Luckily the nursery was already painted and partially decorated, all they had to do now was fill it up with stuff.

“But, Hajime,” Tooru says with a pout. “Look how cute it is!”

Hajime merely shakes his head.

“Nope, I draw the line at UFO mobile,” Hajme says. “You already got them alien pajamas, a solar system blanket _and_ have painted constellations all over the walls of the nursery. No more space stuff.”

“But Hajime, space is so cool!” Tooru sighs dramatically. 

Hajime just sighs as he walks down the next aisle at the baby store. Tooru got distracted by the space themed section of the store and because Hajime finds his husband so disgustingly cute when he gets excited about space stuff, Hajime decided to indulge him. He regretted that decision immediately after Oikawa found four pairs of alien themed pajamas and onesies.

“You’re just a space nerd, so you want to make our child a space nerd,” Hajime says as he drags Tooru away from the UFO mobile and into the next aisle. 

“They’re going to be our child, of course they’re going to be a space nerd,” Tooru scoffs, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hajime rolls his eyes at Tooru and starts to look at shoes. He pretends he didn’t see Tooru sneak another spaced themed onesie (this one had a damn UFO on it that said “Out of this World Kid!”) into their cart.

“What do you think of these?” Hajime asks holding up a pair of tiny white Nikes with a turquoise swoosh.

“Those are so cute I think I might cry,” Tooru says with a smile. “Plus, our baby has to represent the good Seijoh name. Their parents were the formidable ace and incredible setter at the school.”

“You think they’ll want to play volleyball?” Hajime asks placing the small shoes in the cart. 

Tooru hums as he sifts through more baby outfits.

“I’d certainly hope so. I mean their papa is a player for the Argentinian national team and their dad played in college and is now the athletic trainer for the Japan national team. Volleyball will run through their veins,” Tooru says, placing a white and black Nike windbreaker in the cart. 

“And if they don’t?” Hajime asks curiously.

Tooru turns to look at Hajime and gives him a soft smile. 

“Then we support them in whatever dream they want to chase after. I don’t want to be one of those parents who forces their kid to do something because it’s what we want them to do,” Tooru says. “I want our kid to know they have the option to choose what they want to pursue. They don’t have to do what makes us happy, it’s about what makes them happy.

“But, that doesn’t mean I won’t be putting them in this adorable volleyball shirt or putting this obnoxiously large volleyball cushion in their crib,” Tooru snorts when he sees them. “Seriously, our kid needs this.”

Hajime suddenly pulls Tooru in for a chaste kiss -- catching Tooru off guard -- resting their foreheads together once they pull apart.

“What was that for?” Tooru asks surprised, but not unhappy about the sudden PDA.

“You’re just absolutely incredible,” Hajime says with a soft smile he only reserves for Tooru. “You’re going to be an incredible father and I wouldn’t want to have a baby with anyone else in the world.”

Tooru’s cheeks turn a bright pink before he buries his face in Hajime’s neck. He mumbles something about how Hajime is so embarrassing but he loves him too. Hajime just chuckles at his easily flustered husband. They continue shopping but don’t make it very far when something catches both their eye.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Tooru come on.”

“Absolutely not Hajime,” Tooru says, crossing his arms. “Our child will be absolutely traumatized if you buy them that thing.”

“Oh and having them surrounded by aliens and UFOs won’t?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow while mirroring his husband’s crossed arms.

“Totally different Hajime,” Tooru says with his nose up in the air. “Aliens are sophisticated. Godzilla is a glorified dinosaur.”

Hajime snorts, “You did not just say aliens are sophisticated.”

Tooru doesn’t budge though. He’s dead set on not letting Hajime have his way, but it’s rare he ever wins. Especially not when Hajime’s voice softens and he looks at him with those enchanting green eyes.

“You know that’s not fair, Tooru. I let you have multiple space things. I’m asking for _one_ Godizilla,” Hajime points out, a slight pout on his lips.

“Okay, okay fine. You’re right,” Tooru sighs. “But no plush Godzilla’s, please. That’ll traumatize _me_.” 

Hajime positively beams once Tooru agrees to let him have his way. After much deliberation, he chooses a shirt with a cartoon Godzilla (which looks more like a dinosaur if Hajime is being honest, but he’d never admit it to Tooru) that says “Prepared for Chaos” written on it. 

“You have to admit, it’s pretty cute,” Hajime says smugly as Tooru fights back a smile. “Come on, admit it. You love this shirt.”

Tooru punches Hajime lightly on the shoulder, refusing to admit his defeat. But instead smiles and says he could’ve picked something worse. After two more hours of going back and forth on what to get the baby and what is absolutely not essential, they are finally ready to go home. They may have spent a small fortune on clothes, diapers and toys and the baby isn't even here yet, but they feel more prepared. 

When they finally make it home, hands full with shopping bags and feet aching, both Tooru and Hajime plop onto their bed.

“That was far more exhausting than it should’ve been,” Hajime sighs, taking his button up off. “We were only out shopping for a few hours but I’m ready for bed.”

Tooru chuckles and reminds him that in a few weeks, this will be their everyday life for the next 18 years. Hajime groans, but a smile quickly appears on his face. Sure their lives are going to change, but it’s nothing they can’t handle. They’ve been dreaming of starting their little family for a few years now, nothing will take away the excitement he feels.

They lay in bed for about thirty minutes before Hajime can feel himself nodding off. But before he can totally drift off to sleep, Tooru nudges him back awake.

“Hey babe,” Tooru whispers, tracing small patterns on Hajime’s chest. “Are you nervous about all of this?”

“Like am I nervous to be a dad?” Hajime asks, staring at the ceiling. “Hell yeah I am. But it’s mostly little things I’m nervous about. Like, what if they don’t like the way I make their bottle or what if I change the diaper wrong? But other than that, I’m ready to be a dad. Why do you ask?”

Tooru hums in response but doesn’t say anything. He just continues to silently trace random patterns on Hajime’s chest. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Hajime asks, flipping on his side so he’s facing Tooru. “Not even three hours ago you were gushing over baby clothes and how our child is going to be the coolest kid on the planet.”

Tooru still doesn't respond, just looks down in between them playing with his hands. It’s a nervous tick Tooru developed when they were kids, so Hajime knows something is bothering him.

“Baby, talk to me,” Hajime says cupping Tooru’s cheek with his hand. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on in that brilliantly stupid head of yours. And I know you’re overthinking something, so tell me and let me help you.”

Hajime can see the way Tooru’s face is scrunched up, deep in thought, contemplating whether or not to share. 

“What if the baby doesn’t like me, Hajime?” Tooru finally asks, looking at Hajime with wide eyes. “What if they think I’m too loud or too flamboyant? What if they don’t want me as their dad when they get older? What if they hate me right off the bat? What if they--”

“Whoa, where is all of this coming from?” Hajime asks, cutting Tooru off.

He takes Tooru’s hands and slowly rubs small circles on the back of them to try and calm him down. What happened to the man who was so confident about being a parent while shopping? Tooru takes some time before he speaks again. It’s clear to Hajime that this worry has been building up in Tooru for some time now.

“I just, I want to be the perfect dad,” Tooru whispers, not meeting Hajime’s eyes.

And there it is. Tooru strives for perfection, it’s just who he is. It's not his fault that’s how his brain is wired or that he wants to be the absolute best in everything he does, but sometimes it gets the best of him.

“Tooru, look at me,” Hajime says. He takes Tooru’s chin in his hand and forces him to look at him. “You are going to be such an incredible dad to our child. But, you’re not going to be perfect. Okay, and before you get all pouty and shoot me those sad eyes listen to what I have to say, yeah?

“You won’t be perfect, neither of us will be. The perfect parent doesn’t exist. But you know what we are going to be? We are going to be the perfect team, to take care of our baby. They are going to be so loved and so cared for and we will remind them every day of their life that we love them so fucking much it pains us. We might not be perfect at first, actually we won’t be, but we will get better at it and I promise you, our baby will love you just as much as you love them.”

Tooru smiles at Hajime, kissing the palm of his hand as he cuddles closer to him.

Hajime always had this way of grounding Tooru whenever he got too much into his head. Maybe it’s from being best friends for their entire lives or it’s just in Hajime’s nature to be a calm steadying force in Tooru’s life. Either way, Tooru finds solace in Hajime’s presence and wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

“God I love you so much,” Tooru whispers, kissing Hajime’s cheek.

“I love you too. Now get some sleep. Once the baby is here, it’ll be a long time before we get to have a full night's rest,” Hajime says kissing the top of Tooru’s forehead.

It doesn’t take long before they both fall asleep, safely in each other's arms.

……..

Not even a week later Hajime and Tooru are getting a call saying that the woman who is having their baby is currently in labor.

They’re running inside the hospital when they spot their surrogate being wheeled to the delivery room in a wheelchair.

“How are you holding up?” Hajime asks out of breath.

“Oh you know, just about to have a baby,” she laughs nervously. “But other than that, I’m doing great! Okay ow! Your baby is quite the kicker.”

Tooru and Hajime beam at the statement. Our baby they think. That’s their baby that’s about to be born. 

“I’m sorry sir but only one of you can go back there with her,” the nurse says stopping them at the door. “Who’s the father?”

Hajime and Tooru exchange glances before both responding, “We both are.” 

That response alone immediately answered all of the nurse’s questions. “Well, both of you will be permitted to go back there but I need you to check in.”

Hajime looks at Tooru, “You go with her. She needs someone right now,” and turns to follow the nurse to the check in desk.

“Hey wait no! Hajime, you can’t leave me,” Tooru says, panicked. He grabs Hajime’s hand like he did when they were kids -- wide eyed, palms sweaty and scared. “I have no idea how to help her. You can’t leave me.”

“Tooru, you’ll be fine, I just have to check us in,” Hajime says squeezing Tooru’s hand. 

“Stay with me, please,” Tooru whispers. “I can’t be in there without you. What if our baby comes and you’re not in there? I want them to see both of us, together.”

“Okay, okay, I’m right here,” Hajime shushes Tooru. “I’m not leaving you or our baby, okay?”

Tooru visibly relaxes and gives Hajime a chaste kiss, whispering a small thank you against his lips. Hajime squeezes Tooru’s hand again before lacing their fingers together. 

“Um, is it possible for you to check us in, not at the check in station?” Hajime asks awkwardly. 

The nurse gives them a small smile and nods her head. She asks for their first and last names, goes to the check in desk and fills out a couple forms before bringing them two purple identification bracelets. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Hajime says quietly. “It’s our first time. So things are a little, crazy. And in case you couldn’t tell my husband’s a little nervous.”

The nurse gives them both a gentle smile and nods in understanding. It’s not her first time seeing first time parents, so she understands the nerves. But from the way the young couple seem to support each other, she has no doubts they will be just fine. “Well for what it’s worth,” she says, clasping their bracelets on, “I think you’re both going to be great fathers.”

Tooru and Hajime share a smile before bowing and thanking the nurse. She laughs at the young men and tells them to hurry along before they get left behind and their little ray of sunshine shows up without them.

Once Tooru and Hajime enter the delivery room, they’re pleasantly surprised to see that it’s nothing like a scene straight out of one of those hospital dramas. It’s calm, there are only a few nurses in the room, their surrogate is seated ready to give birth, the only person missing is the doctor.

“You ready?” Hajime asks, looking at their surrogate.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she says with a nervous smile. “No offense to your baby, but I’m ready to get them out of me and I think they’re ready to be out. So, let’s do this.”

“Well, you are incredible and we cannot thank you enough for carrying our baby the past 9 months,” Tooru says with a grateful smile, squeezing her hand. “Now let’s get that baby out of you.”

As if on cue, the doctor enters and asks, “Alrighty folks, who’s ready to have a baby?”

After what feels like hours of pushing and some screaming (both from the surrogate pushing and Tooru yelping every time she crushed his hand), the room is filled with wails from what can only be a newborn baby.

“Congratulations you two, it’s a boy,” the nurse says, handing over the crying baby to Tooru.

“A boy, Hajime. We have a son,” Tooru chokes out. He’s holding their son close to his chest, cradling his head and admiring his cute little face, that’s currently in a small scowl. “He has your scowl,” Tooru laughs softly, looking at Hajime.

Hajime chuckles as he comes closer to wrap his arm around Tooru to get a closer look at his son and yup, that’s his scowl alright. He laughs at the face his son is making and knows he’s immediately in love.

“Do we have a name for baby Iwaizumi?” the nurse asks.

“His name is Kai,” Tooru says beaming, “Iwaizumi Kai.”

The nurse nods as she writes their son’s name down on his chart. “Well, welcome to the world Kai, your dads are very happy you’re here,” she says with a smile after jotting his name down. “Oh and before I leave, here is a hat so his little head doesn’t get cold.”

To Hajime’s dismay, the baby hat they were given was covered in planets and stars.

“See Hajime, I told you he’d be a space nerd,” Tooru says, placing a gentle kiss to their son’s head. “And I didn’t even request it. It has to be fate.”

“Alright, you win this time,” Hajime says with a fond smile. “Kai gets to be a space nerd. But our next kid is going to be obsessed with Godzilla, you mark my words.”

“Well Iwaizumi-san, you’re in luck because your next kid is coming out in about 2 minutes,” the doctor says wiping sweat from his forehead.

Tooru’s eyes shoot wide open because, did he just say their next kid? They weren’t supposed to have a next kid, it was just the one kid. Right? Tooru looks over at Hajime who’s sharing an equally confused look.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Hajime asks, confused. 

“You’re having twins, did you not know that?” the doctor asks, raising an eyebrow.

Hajime glances at Tooru who shrugs. They had no idea they were having two babies. They were only prepared for one. They look to their surrogate who looks both confused and terrorized.

“When you went in for your OBGYN appointments, did they not tell you you were pregnant with twins?” Hajime asks her. 

“I mean there were always two heart beats when they did the sonar thing,” she says shrugging. “But I thought it was mine and the baby’s heartbeat on the monitor.”

Everyone exchanges dubious glaces with one another. Tooru still looks at Hajime because he doesn't know if he’s panicking or if he’s overjoyed they’re having another kid. 

“You know what, we don’t have time to unpack that right now,” the doctor says. “You have another kid coming and they are ready to come out now so I need you to push,” the doctor says looking at the surrogate. 

After another 20 minutes of pushing, screaming and internal panicking, baby Iwaizumi number 2 enters the world. They don’t enter the world kicking and wailing like their brother, but they are certainly unhappy to be out in the world cold and naked. 

“Well, looks like you have another boy,” the doctor says handing the baby over to Hajime, who is still somewhat in shock that he has two babies, not just one. “I’m guessing you guys don’t happen to have another name lined up seeing how you didn't know you were having another baby.

“Actually, there was another name we liked a lot,” Hajime says, not looking up from his son. “Katsumi. Iwaizumi Katsumi.”

The doctor smiles jotting down the name. “Well, I’ll leave the four of you to get better acquainted with one another,” he says before leaving the small family.

“Can’t believe we have twins,” Tooru whispers looking at Hajime who still hasn’t looked up from Katsumi.

“I know, I can’t believe it either,” Hajime says. “Holy shit Tooru, we’re dads. We’re actually parents.”

Tooru chuckles lightly trying not to disturb a now sleeping Kai. “Language Hajime. We don’t want our kids' first words to be swear words,” Tooru says walking closer to Hajime. He stands next to his husband who is staring in awe at the little green eyed boy in his arms. “He has your eyes Hajime,” Tooru whispers brushing shoulders with him. 

The small bundle is currently staring back at his parents making cooing noises. He’s firmly gripped onto Hajime’s pinky and it doesn’t look like he plans on letting go anytime soon. “I never thought I could love something so small so much,” Hajime whispers with a fond smile. “Yet, here you are. You and your brother haven’t even been in the world for an hour and already I love you both more than anything in the world.”

“Rude Iwa-chan, I’m standing right here,” Tooru says, smiling at the use of the old nickname he coined for his husband in their youth. But he knows exactly what Hajime means -- these little boys have already captured his heart and they haven't even done anything yet.

“Shut up Shittykawa,” Hajime bites back but can’t fight the smile that blooms across his face.

“Ah, Shittykawa. Now that’s a nickname I haven't heard in a long time,” Tooru says smiling.

“Well, you have been an Iwa-chan for like four years now so I don’t get to use Shittykawa anymore,” Hajime says looking up at Tooru. “But I’d rather have you as an Iwa-chan than a Shittykawa any day.”

“That’s oddly sweet, Hajime,” Tooru chuckles kissing Hajime’s temple. “Why don’t we sit down? I’m kind of getting tired.”

“You’re a pro volleyball player with an extensive training regime, are you telling me that holding a baby that doesn’t even weigh 3 kilograms is tiring for you?” Hajime smirks but sits down in the chairs on the far side of the room by the window anyway.

“Do you see this Kai and Katsumi? Your father is so mean to your papa, constantly teasing me,” Tooru pouts. Kai doesn't stir at all, content to be asleep while Katsumi merely stares at Tooru and yawns, as if he’s bored with his papa’s rantings.

“I don’t think you’re going to get any sympathy from our kids,” Hajime laughs. 

“Can’t believe I’m being ganged up on by my kids and husband,” Tooru huffs.

“Better get used to it. Because once they can talk, they’re going to be relentless,” Hajime says looking at Tooru.

Tooru isn’t looking at Hajime anymore though, he’s looking at Kai wearing a fond smile that Tooru only reserves for things he truly loves. His brown eyes sparkle looking at the sleeping baby in his arms, lightly caressing Kai’s cheek with his thumb and Hajime feels his heart swell. He never thought he could love Tooru more than he already does, yet seeing him hold their son makes him fall in love all over again and it’s overwhelming. That bastard.

“Hey,” Hajime says softly, getting Tooru’s attention. “I love you. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too Hajime,” Tooru replies with a soft smile. “Can I hold Katsumi now?”

Hajime smiles and nods, trading babies with Tooru. Kai remains asleep but Katsumi is intrigued with the new person holding him. His cooing noises increase, little arms flailing until his hand finds what he was looking for -- Tooru’s finger. Much like he did to Hajime, he grips Tooru’s finger like it’s his only life line. But instead of just holding on, Katsumi puts Tooru's whole finger in his mouth and starts suckling, making Tooru laugh.

“You’re probably hungry, aren’t you pumpkin?” Tooru hums. “I think there’s a bottle here somewhere. Hajime, we brought the diaper bag right?”

Hajime nods and points to the bag on the counter. Tooru walks to the counter, lays Katsumi down in the hospital bassinet and Katsumi is immediately not a fan. He starts crying the minute Tooru sets him down and Tooru can’t help but laugh a little at his son’s sudden outburst.

_And here I thought you were going to be the calm one_ , Tooru thinks looking at Katsumi. “I know pumpkin, I know. But Papa needs both hands if he’s going to make you a bottle,” Tooru says, placing a kiss on his soft cheek in an attempt to soothe him before going back to the formula on the table. The kiss subsides Katsumi’s cries to little sniffles but he’s squirming, ready to be held and fed.

“Okay, here we go,” Tooru says, scooping Katsumi back up. Tooru places the bottle in Katsumi’s mouth and immediately the boy is content. “Whoa, slow down there. I don’t want you to get a tummy ache, _chiquito_.”

Katsumi finishes his bottle in record time and lets out the cutest burp Tooru’s ever heard. Never in his life did Tooru think he’d find a burp cute, but here he was cooing over a burp. Katsumi burps one more time before yawning, exhausted from entering the world. 

“Duérmete, nene,” Tooru whispers, kissing Katsumi’s forehead. “You’ve had a long day. You deserve to nap.”  
Katsumi yawns, flutters his eyes shut and is soon letting out gentle snores in Tooru’s arms. Tooru grins, rocking Katsumi as he sits back down. He rests his head on Hajime’s shoulder, exhausted from the events of the day. Sure, he wasn’t the one who gave birth but from coaching a pregnant woman to push to learning he had twins, his day had been hecti; now all Tooru wanted to do was sleep now that both of the boys were sleeping. 

“So, you still nervous about all of this?” Hajime asks, pressing a soft kiss to Tooru’s temple before resting his cheek on top of Tooru’s head.

Tooru hums looking at Katsumi in his arms and Kai in Hajime’s. He cradles Katsumi in his left arm so his right hand can find Hajime’s left one. He threads their fingers together, feeling the cool band of Hajime’s wedding ring press against his palm and Tooru feels at peace. Yes, raising twins is going to be hard, he has no doubts about that, but feeling nervous?

“With you by my side, I have nothing to be nervous about,” Tooru says squeezing Hajime’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> In case ya'll couldn't tell, I am a sucker for domestic, tooth rotting, fluff filled IwaOi and them being parents! But, even more so, I am a sucker for IwaOi having twin boys. I've always imagined them with them and was so excited to finally write them! I chose the names Kai and Katsumi for self-indulgent reasons, those reasons being I love those names haha. But when I was looking at possible names, I came across the meaning of Katsumi and it's "victorious beauty" which I felt was extremely fitting for IwaOi's kid. As for Kai, it seems that there are many meanings but the most common one I found was "ocean" and while that's not super IwaOi centric, I definitely believe Oikawa would love that name because of how cute it sounds. Also, because Iwaizumi Kai just rolls off the tongue really well! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! And for all my "Friends" lovers out there, I wonder if you caught the reference ;)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter [**@vanillalattae95**](https://twitter.com/vanillalattae95) where I yell about IwaOi and other things!


End file.
